I Will Find the Center In You
by sp00kymama
Summary: Aerith lives on within the Planet, as Cloud and his companions have resumed life since Meteorfall and Geostigma. But when evil threatens to return with another plan for the Planet's demise, Aerith must find a way to assist her friends to defeat it one more time. Post Advent Children AU/Aerith remnant AU.


**I: REBIRTH**

For all her time floating through the Lifestream, Aerith never ceased to be amazed at its beauty. The Lifestream flowed on through the Planet, its calm, green waves gentle and ever-moving. It weaved from the cold, misty air of the shadowy Northern Continent towards the scorching, sun kissed beaches along bright Costa Del Sol and continued on to Cosmo Canyon's red rocked land. It weaved from Wutai's ancient temples towards the mountains of Mt. Nibel and continued on to Edge's urban landscape. It left not even the most remote of locations untouched as it meandered on and on. The Lifestream, though not always physically present on the Planet's surface, was a constant symbol of the its life force.

Aerith smiled.

The waters of the Forgotten City, the place fate led her to years ago, looked the same as she remembered it. The cool, grey waters rippled and reflected off the ghostly moonlight, painting a piece of true serenity. Beyond the tranquil lakes sat a shell shaped structure with jutting spike like limbs, surrounded by thin, branchy trees that never seemed to sprout leaves. It was a fitting spot for her body to be buried, she thought, and it continued to be somewhere she found herself coming back to again and again, even in the afterlife. Some things never change, she serenely reflected, as the wind whispered through the trees.

It had been several months since the Planet had rediscovered its own kind of peace. After Kadaj and his brothers had returned to the Lifestream, after Sephiroth had once again been defeated, and after Geostigma was almost completely eradicated, the world was beginning to recover. Now, with a renewed energy, life was beginning to reemerge. Greenery began to adorn the outskirts of even the most urbanized areas of Edge and Midgar's ruins, an occurrence not seen since the beginning of Shinra's Industrial Age when Mako was first harvested as energy. Buildings were rebuilt, energy was peaking with the introduction of oil, and people were starting to go out and _live_ again. Aerith's spirit had breathed a sigh of relief. The Planet needed, and deserved, a much needed break.

_Thanks to Cloud._

She beamed with pride in him. Aerith always knew Cloud had it in him: the ability to help and defend those he cherished most. She understood why he lacked faith in himself, and why he felt so helpless at times: after all, he had a troubled past with many losses and tragedies, but she never doubted his spirit. From the moment they met, she knew in her heart he was special, and she had loved him ever since as a friend, and maybe even more. Aerith never blamed him for her death. She ultimately knew and accepted her fate, long before everyone else knew of what was to happen. She had fulfilled her wish to herself, the Planet, and her friends, and that is all that mattered in her heart. Now, as a part of the Lifestream, she only wished to continue to help guide her friends.

_I never blamed you. Not once._

...

"There's a cure in Edge, did ya hear?"

"'Bout damn time. This disease has been going on for too long. 'Prolly costs a fortune to get!"

A tired looking man with shaggy hair and sunken eyes looked up from his seat at the back of the local bar In Kalm. He had overheard the conversation of the two bar patrons a few seats down, and his interest was piqued. He hurriedly flagged down the waitress for his bill, thanked her with a generous tip, and approached their table, his gloved hands tightening around his backpack straps. "You said there's a cure for the stigma?"

The two friends glanced up from their conversation to the stranger, giving him a quick once over. "Yeah," the older one affirmed, "My daughter lives in Edge. Says they damn near eliminated all of it."

"Where can I find it?" the man questioned, his voice cracking with desperation. Realizing he had made the duo uneasy, he added, "It's...for my brother."

The two slightly relaxed, and the younger man replied, "Dunno. But I'm sure if you go there, you'll find out soon enough."

"Best of luck to you and your, uh, brother, son," the eldest said.

The man nodded. "Thank you."

He exited the bar and looked eastward to the sky, the daytime sun warming his back. Kalm's many inhabitants drifted by in a blur as he pondered this new information. Edge was only a day's travels away, and surely he would find a carriage to assist him in getting there. He breathed in heavily, and glanced down as he gently lifted his left glove. His palm oozed murky black. _Looks like there's hope for me. _The man shuffled through the quaint center of the village, cobblestone walkways guiding his way out, his heart filled with hope. _A cure! _He had been in pain for a few months now, and he had grown hopeless as there was no remedy. _Until now. _He smiled, his first genuine one in a long time.

As he left the city limits, he suddenly collapsed in pain, his left hand and arm pulsating. His ears began to loudly ring, and he felt a cloudiness invade his mind, as he yelled out, clutching the sides of his skull. A low, ominous voice echoed in his head, _Edge does not have what you pursue. Go North._

"Those men told me Edge has the cure!" the man pleaded aloud, "That is what I want, what I need!"

His pain intensified, sending currents like lightning through his body. He screamed again.

_Your pain will end if you do as I say_, the voice threatened.

He argued with the voice and his gut telling him to trust the men. "If I go North," the man panted, "I'll be cured? No more of suffering?"

_Yes. Your pain will end. Now go._

As quick as it came, the pain was gone. The man composed himself, and slowly got up, dusting himself off. He sighed and shifted his backpack, muttering, "This better fucking work."

...

Cloud stared hard at the amber liquid in the glass before him. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at his drink; one, two, maybe even five minutes. Behind him, the old television buzzed mundanely as a news reporter interviewed a man who won big last night at the Golden Saucer as midday sun shone through two, medium sized paned windows. Around him was a familiar setting, one of the few places on the planet where he felt truly at home. His eyelids fell over his glowing, ocean colored eyes.

Seventh Heaven was aptly named; a little slice of heaven in a city full of troubles. Originally founded in Midgar's Sector Seven, the bar had been moved to Edge once the plate fell and Midgar was destroyed in the aftermath of Meteor. Many of the customers were the same, many different. Many always remarked the food and service were unrivaled in all the Planet. But all of them had his or her own stories to tell, and Tifa was there to listen politely. Cloud's childhood friend was part, if not most, of the reason the regulars would continue to frequent Seventh Heaven. Her bright attitude and warm personality lit up the room, and Cloud had always been amazed by her kindness towards even the neediest of customers. Without her social skills, his delivery service would not have been revived the last few months, he thought, taking a sip of his drink. The Strife Delivery service was yet again running as smoothly as it had after its initial takeoff. Business was always coming in, as many customers had neither the means – nor the courage – to make deliveries across the Planet.

But the bar and delivery service were closed today, because, as Tifa had pointed out, "you always need to take time for yourself and your family." Cloud smiled to himself. _ Family. _After all this time, he had his own. True, they had always been there for him, but now, after banishing the darkness from his heart and Geostigma from his body, he was finally able to embrace the idea of him deserving one. Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, and himself: a family. The kids kept the two adults on their toes most days, but they were good kids and a huge help to both businesses, and Cloud tried his best to be a father like figure to them. He cared about them more than he could show; even with his demons mostly behind him, he still wasn't the best at conveying emotion. _That's Tifa's job._

The barstool beneath gave a faint squeak as he stirred, jarred out of his thoughts by a sweet voice, "Need a refill?"

Tifa had appeared from the kitchen after finishing up her daily cleaning and prepping for the next day's work. Her long, dark brown hair was casually tied at the end, casually tumbling around her face, and her brown eyes radiated with affection for her friend. She had always been effortlessly as beautiful as she was upbeat. Cloud shook his head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." He finished the last sip, pushing the clear glass back. "You're already done with your checklist?"

"Yeah, tomorrow won't be too busy, so not a lot needed to be done," she replied, picking a stray strand of hair off her leather clad chest. "What are your plans for today? Denzel and Marlene are off with some other kids I guess," she paused, and he could see the pride reflected in the way her face lit up. "I'm happy they are finally adjusting."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "Me too."

"So, what are your ideas for us?"

He paused, thinking before speaking, "Actually, I was thinking about going for a quick ride."

Tifa knew what his words meant, and she pursed her lip. "Is something on your mind?"

In all actuality, there was something weighing in the back of Cloud's mind. His family, his business, his feelings of positivity for the future: all of this felt _weird_ to him, misplaced. Perhaps it was because he had never felt this secure before; the only other time he had ever felt at peace was before the Remnants had shown up. He mentally scowled at the memory of Kadaj, his gang, and his past weakness. _That's not who I am anymore. I'm strong now…forgiven._ In truth, deep down, he knew he was hesitant to accept his new, normal life because he didn't want this feeling of happiness to end as it had in the past. And he also knew, even deeper down, that as long as the threat of Sephiroth returning was there, there would be the smallest speck of darkness in his heart and in his life. _He's gone for good. _Cloud finally answered, "Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." He didn't want to worry her. These feelings seldom came, and usually when they did, he was able to push them away, but sometimes he needed to clear his mind in the one place other than Seventh Heaven where he felt most at peace.

"Okay," she regarded him with motherly concern. "You'll be back soon though, right?"

Cloud smiled, "Always." He got up from his seat and headed out the back exit of the bar to the alley where he parked his motorcycle, Fenrir, but not before grabbing his Fusion sword, which sat up against the wall. "See you in a bit."

Tifa smiled as she watched her friend leave because she knew he was telling the truth. Cloud would always come home.

...

Three days had passed since the man had begun his journey northward, but after several hitchhiking ventures and hundreds of gil spent on carriages, at last he had made it to the northernmost area of the Planet, and what he assumed was his journey's end: the Northern Cave. He wondered why in Shiva's name he would need here of all places, but he maintained his optimism. The unnerving voice had, after all, told him this was where his cure would be, he considered, venturing on.

The Northern Cave was a large crater cavity in the Planet's floor, stretching miles wide and running as deep as its core. On the surface above, the ground was dry and cracked with hundreds of jagged openings littered throughout, some shallow and some deep. It was infinitely colder here than any place the man had ever been he thought with a shiver; overhead, the sun struggled to shine through the clouds.

"Where do I go?" the man asked, hoping for a response from the voice.

His wish was granted_. In the area ahead, you'll find a pile of loosened soil. Uncover it, and dig several feet down. There you will find your cure._

"Am I supposed to dig with my bare hands?"The man mused bitterly. It didn't matter, however; this would all be over soon, he concluded. He gleefully made his way over to the pile of dirt as the voice said and began to claw at the ground, anxious for his resolution. Minutes passed as the man dug, until finally he began to see something peak through the dirt. It looked greyish blue and slimy, and he wondered if it was some hidden medicine only few knew about. He continued to dig.

Brushing away the last remnants of soil, the man stared blankly at what he unearthed. It was a figure, indeed greyish blue and slimy, with breasts and chasm like sores on its body. It was oddly feminine and unnervingly alien. The man shifted his eyes to the top of the being, and furrowed his brow. "Where's its fucking head?"

Tentacles sprang forth from the figure, wrapping around the man and pulling him close. He screamed and swore, petrified but unable to move. His left hand, now entirely consumed with the stigma, throbbed and dripped oily black stains onto the ground below, tainting it. The being, pressed against him and began to dissipate into him. His agony was excruciating, and the man felt he was being torn apart from the inside out as the creature merged with him, until it finally vanished completely into him. Released from its grasp, the man dropped face first onto the ground, his body sprawled out and twitching. His shape began to change: what once appeared to be a man was transforming into hybrid of both human and monster. His bones creaked and jutted out from his skin at the knees and elbows; his flesh had become blue and pale, tearing and exposing part of his ribs and gut; and his eyes, once filled with life, had become two black holes with the smallest of red flecks at their centers. The hybrid lifted its head, neck crunching, as a voice echoed:

_Soon we'll be one again._

...

The afterlife was bittersweet. Aerith was thankful she was able to maintain a consciousness, and she was thankful for being able to be one with the Planet to help it thrive. But, in all the Planet's graciousness, there were times she wished she could communicate better with the living, especially when her friends sought her out for answers.

_I'm here for you, Cloud. _

She had spoke with him before from the afterlife: several times, in fact. But this time was different. Something was blocking her from making contact. Something wicked. She felt a tremor and knew she was not the only one experiencing this unease. The Lifestream seemed to be disturbed as well, she sensed. Aerith's spirit searched to find answers. The more she looked, the more she had a sinking feeling in her heart, and she prayed it was not what – or rather who – she thought was causing this disruption. There was a shadowy darkness that was developing in one part of the Lifestream she found, and she knew she must follow it, as much as the idea troubled her.

_Don't give up. I'm searching._

Aerith's spirit followed the shadows. If her spirit had lungs, they wouldn't have been able to breathe in the murkiness that surrounded her. She had never seen this amount of spite within the Lifestream before. _Evil, yes, but the level of this hatred…_ She delved deeper into the smothering blackness, still searching. It seemed like an eternity, but she eventually found the root of the disturbance.

_We meet again._

Manifesting at an alarming speed, was the figure of the one responsible for all the pain, all the sadness, and all the hurt Aerith, her friends, and the Planet had known. A figure that was synonymous for destruction, and the opposite of hope. A figure once revered as a hero, and now feared as a demon. Aerith wondered what his plans were this time. He had suffered defeat by Cloud three times now, and she sensed the amount of hate he had in his heart for his enemy. She knew he wanted to make her friend suffer greatly, and so she was deeply troubled by the amount of energy his soul exuded. It seemed every time he was defeated, he would resurrect stronger than before, and this time was no different. He spoke to her, his voice resounding in the darkness around them, "I have gained knowledge of a power only a Cetra would be able to end. Your friends are useless against me."

_Is this true? If so, he needs my help._

Her mind raced to find a solution as she drifted away from the evil fog. She didn't have nearly enough time to reform herself! A string of darkness entered Aerith's heart as she thought about how much she bitterly despised him for being able to reincarnate yet again. She purged that thought immediately; there was no time to let negative thoughts in.

_Reincarnation…_

An idea flashed before her, and her optimism was revived. Although she was not able to reform her body completely, he wasn't able to before either. The last time he had brought himself back to life, he had to start with the Remnants: Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo. Within those three embodied his strongest traits, and with them he was able to later fully manifest. Aerith knew what she had to do in that moment. She knew she herself couldn't come back from the afterlife, but a part of her could, a part of her that was essential to helping Cloud and her friends defeat this evil once again.

Aerith summoned all her energy, focusing on the love she had for her friends and the Planet. The piece of her soul, the one bestowed upon her as an Ancient, the one with her deep connection to the Planet, left her spirit and began to drift to rejoin the rest of humanity as a body. The rest of her would remain in the Lifestream and search for answers to what power was being called upon by their foe. Aerith reached out and touched it one last time, sending out a message to the new being.

_Find Cloud. Help him find his strength. You and he alone can save the Planet._

...

Whatever he had to done to deserve this hell, the man did not know. He now only wished his suffering to be over, even if that meant embracing death. His thoughts slowly fading as the creature took over, he silently mourned his life, wishing for things and places he had not done nor seen. His final thoughts were those of regret, including listening to that damned eerie voice instead of his own knowledge of salvation. And then, it no longer mattered: the man was gone, only existing now as a vessel for the creature to use as it pleased.

Ten feet away from where the creature laid, was a moderate sized hole in the ground. It knew what existed there, just below the Planet's surface: its true purpose. The being began its final journey, its movements deformed and unnatural, as it slowly pulled itself forward with mutilated arms. _We will be one again soon. _Reaching its destination, the possessed hybrid of monster and man peered down into the deep cavity and stared at the very blood of the Planet: the Lifestream. Usually light green and glowing, this particular section was dark, an oil spill among an ocean. The monster reached down as far as possible into the chasm and extended one boney finger, uttering words in a demonic voice, "I'm here for you, my master."

A strand of blackened Lifestream shot up from the depths, spiraling through the air at a disturbing speed. The being didn't flinch as the current hastily twisted and turned its way through the air, charging straight towards it, but instead reached further down into the abyss. The tainted Lifestream spilled over the creature, and soon it was enveloped in a wave of darkness. The haze grew larger and larger until it stretched several feet in diameter.

Dark clouds soared overhead in the murky sky, mirroring the threatening mist below, and the cold air turned considerably more frigid. And just as suddenly as it came, the darkened fog began to dissipate. Stepping out of the fog was no longer a deformed hybrid, but a man, who was impressive in both height and physique, with sharp features and long, silvery hair reaching below his waist. He extended his left arm, opening a leathered gloved hand, and within seconds an elongated, curved blade manifested itself. Two darkened jade eyes ignited as his lips curled into a sinister smile.

Somewhere, deep below the Planet's surface, one small twist of blackened Lifestream drifted on…

...

_It's time to wake up. _

_But why? _

_You have to. You have a calling._

_A calling?_

_Find Cloud. Help him find his strength. You and he alone can save the Planet._

_Cloud? Who is he?_

Amber light flooded into the darkness behind her closed eyes. Her nose was met with a crisp, icy smell, and she felt as if she was gently floating through the skies. She stirred, and gently blinked. For a moment, she wondered if she should fully awaken and ruin this peace, but she began to grow curious to her surroundings. She sat up quickly, her head spinning and her right temple throbbing in protest to the sudden adjustment in gravity. _Where am I? _Holding a hand up to her ivy colored eyes to shield them from the now bright light cascading all around her, she squinted as she began to look around.

Cracked stain glass windows surrounded her, framed by timeworn stone walls on which hung scattered maroon tapestries with designs she didn't recognize. There were two large, chocolate colored doors on both sides of the center wall and what looked like an alter; one that hadn't been used in many years. The pews behind her were decayed and flipped around, and many were broken apart and scattered on top of one another. A black metal chandelier lay shattered in one corner by a fallen tapestry. _A church?_

She looked down and furrowed her brow in confusion as she dropped her hand from her eyes to touch the water she discovered glided around her. The floating sensation she had earlier been so hesitant to leave was a large pool of crystal clear water, illuminated by the yellow shine of the sun which peaked through from one of the many holes in the church's ceiling. Although soaking wet, she felt safe, and a cool breeze danced through the air and shifted her wet, fiery auburn hair. There was something special about this place, something she recognized, but she didn't remember.

In the distance, there was a creak of a door beginning to open. She froze, not knowing what to do or where to go because she had no idea where she even was. Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears as the silhouette of a man slowly began to approach her, and called out, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

She cleared her throat and tried to find her voice. "I…don't know where I am." The response came out weaker than she intended, and she mentally chastised herself for not sounding more confident.

The figure came into view and showed itself to be a young man with spiky blonde hair. She was drawn to his eyes first: cerulean and glowing, behind them was a world entirely of his own. His face was one of inner intensity but also inner distress, and she wondered if he had been through hell and back and lived to see it, but not without scars. His onyx colored boots echoed in the almost empty church as he stepped closer, leathered arm and gloved hand poised to grab the large sword which clung to his back. "I won't ask again. What are you doing here?"

Her eyes darted back and forth. "I don't know, really." She anxiously glanced around, looking for an answer she knew she wouldn't find. "I woke up here. I'm as confused as you are.

The man lowered his arm from his weapon and studied her. She was young, probably as old as he was from the looks of it, with a round face and pointed chin accentuated with large green eyes. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back to her slender waist, surrounding the pale ivory dress she wore, which damply clung to her small frame. She was pretty, petite, and looking utterly perplexed. "Are you okay? Did something happen to you?" His on edge expression had changed to one of sympathy as he realized the girl was obviously lost. He bent down next to her and placed a warm hand on her arm.

"I'm not sure…"

"You look pretty overwhelmed. Do you need help?"

She quickly considered the facts. She had no idea where she was, and this man seemed kind, and even more oddly so, as familiar as this church felt. She almost wanted to laugh. There were so many questions she had, and she hoped maybe he could help her find some answers. _Find Cloud._ She lightly nodded in agreement.

He stood and extended a hand. The wind tossed his hair and he warmly smiled. "Come on. I know someplace you can stay until you get things figured out. Tifa won't mind."

She accepted his hand and stumbled to her feet, nearly falling over had it not been for the man's reflex to catch her. Her legs seemed wobbly and her body felt weak. Feeling silly, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening."

The man wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got you. Just focus on building your strength."

Like a calf learning to walk for the first time, she began to get the hang of walking, and they slowly made their way to the entrance of the church. The man pushed open the large wooden door, and they were met with the stale mid-morning air of what used to be the Midgar slums. Her bare feet arched as they opposed the rough stones her and her companion now walked on. Up ahead, there was what she assumed was the man's vehicle: a hefty, customized motorcycle.

"My name is Cloud," the man said. He helped her up onto the bike, and then swung himself in front. The engine flared to life with a roar, breaking the silent air. "I'm going to help you find some answers. What's yours?"

Her eyes lit up upon learning her savior's name, but the joy was fleeting, however, and her newfound optimism faded fast, as she answered his question:

"I don't know."

**A/N Thank you all so much for the kind words on this project: I appreciate it and can't wait to upload chapter two soon. **

**I'm interested to know: where would you, the reader, like to see this story head? I have a general story line, but want to know your thoughts as I write this for you. What character's perspective are you most interested in: more Aerith in the Lifestream, more Cloud, more OC remnant, or more Sephiroth? Are there any pairs/ships you want to see? Send me a DM or leave a review letting me know. I look forward to hearing from you.**


End file.
